


UnAlice

by Fuenoteki



Category: Alice Mare
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Suspense
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:06:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuenoteki/pseuds/Fuenoteki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice tidak stabil. Alice merepotkan. Apa karena Alice terlalu banyak? Mungkin cukup aku saja yang menjadi Alice. </p><p>SPOILER BAGI YANG BELOM TAU ENDING "CHESHIRE CAT", drabble, semacam sekuel ending tsb, OOC?, mistypo?</p>
            </blockquote>





	UnAlice

**"UnAlice"**

**by Fue**

**Alice mare © △○□× [Miwashiba]**

_**WARNING: SPOILER BAGI YANG BELOM TAU ENDING "CHESHIRE CAT", drabble** **,  
mungkin semacam sekuel abisnya ending tsb, possibly OOC, mungkin ada mistypo.** _

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_Siapa? Alice?_ _Alice! Ayo bermain!_

_._

_._

_._

Alice.

Selama ada Alice, "Dunia" ini akan baik-baik saja...menurut mereka—para penghuni "Dunia" itu. Tetapi, lihatlah enam Alice yang sekarang ini. Hati mereka berkeliaran entah ke mana saja.

_Alangkah baiknya jika dicintai...  
Alangkah baiknya jika terus berada di sampingku...  
Alangkah baiknya jika dulu tidak melihat pemandangan itu...  
Alangkah baiknya jika mata mereka bukan seperti itu...  
Alangkah baiknya jika saat itu _ _turut pergi bersama..._

_Alangkah baiknya jika_ _—_

_...jika...apa...?_

—bahkan ia tidak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

Satu kata: labil.

Yang benar saja, satu Alice sudah cukup, bukan?

" _Hei. Mungkin aku juga bisa menjadi Alice! Dengan begitu, tidak perlu ada Alice lainnya~ Alice-Alice yang merepotkan itu."_

_—Cheshire si kucing._

Menurutnya, Kelinci Putih sangat membosankan. Perkataannya sangat, sangat, sangat membosankan. Mengkhawatirkan Alice, mengkhawatirkan "Dunia", itu yang setiap saat ia pikirkan. Sang kucing sudah muak.

Dan lagi, Si Kelinci hanya berdiri di sana, di gerbang "Dunia", tanpa bergeser seinci pun. Karena itu akan sangat menyakitkan—katanya. Tentu kalian akan bertanya-tanya, "Kenapa sakit?". Yah, jawabannya...karena ia berkata demikian.

.

.

.

"Hei, heei! Bagaimana menurutmu, hei Kelinci? Terlihat seperti apa dengan pakaian ini?" Cheshire menanyakan pendapat mengenai  _mainan_  barunya pada Kelinci Putih pada suatu saat. Yang bersangkutan hanya mendengus pendek—membuatnya semakin bersemangat mengganggu pemuda bertelinga kelinci itu.

"Kau benar-benar akan melakukannya, Cheshire? —Bukan. Kau benar-benar melakukannya," ujar Kelinci Putih kemudian.

"Hahaaa~ Kau meragukanku? "Dunia" ini hanya membutuhkan satu Alice! Dan itu  _aku! ..._ Atau kau ingin menjadi Alice juga, Kelinci? Tidak apa. Tapi, cukup dua Alice nantinya, ya~"

Sang kelinci terdiam. Ia tidak berpikir untuk menjadi tokoh utama "Dunia" itu. Seharusnya, ialah yang bertugas untuk memandu Alice.

"Dan tentunya kau harus mencari Alice dengan jiwa yang hampa terlebih dahulu. Sepertiku~"

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu mengabaikan perkataan kucing yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya bak sekelompok serangga, lalu baru beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali membuka mulut.

"Kau bukan Alice. Aku tidak bisa menyebutmu sebagai "Alice". Biarpun begitu, jika kau lenyap, "Dunia" pun lenyap."

"Dengan kata lain, kau tidak bisa menganggapku sebagai "Alice", tapi di saat yang bersamaan juga tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa aku pun Alice? Baguslah, hihihiii..."

"Karena kau menggenggam jiwa Alice yang kau gunakan saat ini. Cheshire, apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan jiwa dan raga Alice itu?"

"Jiwanya mendekati hampa, bahkan ia tidak paham apa yang kukatakan selama ini. Biar begitu, akan kubiarkan jiwa ini memperhatikan apa yang akan kulakukan dengan raganya, hahahaaa!"

"...Kau akan melenyapkan lima Alice sisanya...dengan raga Alice itu?"

"TEPAT SEKALI~! Alice-Alice itu tidak stabil hatinya, yang seperti itu tidak dibutuhkan. Lagipula, bukankah akan lebih mudah dengan melenyapkan mereka saja daripada memperbaikinya? Kau tahu, bukan? Memperbaiki hati itu tidak semudah membalikkan telapak tangan."

Cheshire menyeringai sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Kelinci Putih.

.

.

.

"— _Jangan, Cheshire!"_

"Ada apa, Alice—ups, di sini Alice-nya aku~ Hei, Aku hanya sedikit  _bermain_ dengan teman-temanmu...yah, begitu~ Kurasa! Akan menyenangkan pastinya...kurasa! HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!"

Gelak tawa sang kucing terdengar di seluruh pelosok rumah berlantai dua milik sang guru saat itu. Tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari mendengar suara diri sendiri yang digunakan untuk tertawa sekeji Kucing Cheshire.

_**TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP—** _

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Guru dan yang lainnya!?" teriak seorang anak laki-laki yang dibuntuti oleh seorang gadis berwajah lugu.

"Hm...bukan apa-apaaa...kurasa! Ahahahahahaaa!"

"Apanya—!? Kau ini kenapa!?" anak laki-laki yang baru saja kembali dari dapur itu segera merentangkan lengannya di depan gadis kuncir dua yang bersamanya, dengan tujuan melindunginya. Kemudian, gadis yang tadinya hanya terdiam karena syok, segera bersembunyi di balik punggung "pelindung"nya itu. "Jo...Joshua...aku takut..."

Sang Cheshire kembali menyeringai—membuat bulu kuduk kedua anak di depannya berdiri. Bagaimana tidak? Kucing itu menggunakan  _wajah_ yang sangat mereka kenal.

.

.

" _Kenapaaa? Kenapa_ katamu? Aku hanya ingin  _bermain_  bersama kaliaaan~!"

"Ap—"

"SAATNYA BERMAIN, ALIIIIIICE~!"

_**BRAKK!** _

" _JOSHUAAAAA!"_

"AHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

" _HENTIKAN, CHESHIRE! TIDAAAAAAKKK! CHELSY—"_

"Apa yang ka—ja...JANGAN—ALLEEEEEEEENNNNNN!"

_**BRAAAAAKKKK!** _

.

.

.

" _Apa kataku, Alice? Menyenangkan, bukan?_

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"_

.

.

.

**\- FIN -**

* * *

Yeay...Fue baru masuk fandom baruuu di FFn...yang ternyata sepi... #krikrik

Baru coba main game nya, trus tertarik bikin fic nya #telat ah

Mana yang laiiin...kenapa list nya penuh promosi yang ntah apa ituu ;A;

Yuk, pada bikin yuk :"D


End file.
